Teso Broosh
Eigenübersetzung von Are you a monster, commander? - What I am is expendable. Luck may have kept some of us longer alive to serve the empire than others. Teso Broosh war ein männlicher Mensch, der dem Galaktischen Imperium als TIE-Pilot und Offizier im Rang eines Second Lieutenant Commander diente. Er war der Staffelführer der Staffel 5 des 204. Jägergeschwaders und führte mit diesem einige Einsätze durch. Biografie 2 NSY trat Major Soran Keize, Brooshs Vorgesetzter, an diesen heran, während er gerade seinen TIE-Jäger wartete. Keize berichtete ihm, dass beinahe die gesamte Staffel 5 im Lyjdaa-System verloren wurde, und er gerade dabei wäre, sie wieder aufzustellen. Broosh vermutete, dass sein gegenwärtiger Staffelführer seine Versetzung beantragt hätte, worauf Keize ihm antwortete, dass er es war und Broosh zum Staffelführer machen wollte. Broosh war davon sichtlich überrascht, fasste sich jedoch schnell und lehnte die Beförderung ab. Als Keize die Gründe dafür erfragte, gestand ihm Broosh, dass er sich nicht als Anführer sehen würde. Der Major unterbrach ihn allerdings schnell und sagte ihm, dass seine Furcht vor Verantwortung eine positive Eigenschaft sei und dass er sich nicht über die Gerüchte sorgen solle. Broosh nahm die Beförderung daraufhin an. Broosh war im Jahre 3 NSY, kurz nach der Schlacht von Hoth, auf dem ''Imperium I''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Pursuer stationiert. Nachdem seine Staffel eine Rebellenzelle mit ihren TIE/in-Abfangjägern vernichtet hatten, sammelte Broosh seine Piloten und befahl ihnen sich um 1600 bei der Großmutter, der hochbetagten Colonel Nuress, zu melden. Diese gab den Piloten eine neue Mission: Sie sollten an Bord des ''Quasarfeuer''-Klasse-Kreuzer-Trägers Summit in das Kudo-System aufbrechen und ein Team von Mechanikern vor Rebellenangriffen schützen, während diese den lahmgelegten Sternzerstörer Celerity wieder instand setzen sollten. Broosh wand ein, dass die 204. bisher nur zur Niederschlagung des Rebellenaufstandes eingesetzt war, und ein Eskortauftrag ein ziemlich rapider Aufgabenwechsel wäre. Nuress rügte ihn daraufhin und sagte, dass ein deaktivierter ISZ ein leichtes Ziel für die Rebellen sei. An Bord der Summit inspizierte Broosh seinen Jäger, als Lieutenant Lyttan Dree, einer der Piloten der Staffel, den Hangar mit einer Flasche Alkohol betrat. Broosh und Dree tranken ein Glas, doch Broosh erkannte, dass das Getränk nur eine Ablenkung war, um ihn nach den Gerüchten zu befragen, denen zufolge Broosh einige Piloten geopfert hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Broosh entgegnete darauf nur, dass das ihn zu einem Monster machen würde, und dass jeder TIE-Pilot, auch er, entbehrlich für das Imperium seien. Nicht viel später traf er sich auf der Brücke der Summit mit deren Kapitän, und fragte diesen, ob sie schon ein Signal von der Celerity empfangen hatten. Der Kapitän antwortete, dass sie weder von Admiral Gratloes Männern, noch von der dortigen Minenanlage gehört hatten. Der Offizier fürchtete, dass eine Staffel nicht ausreichen würde, da die Celerity über ein ganzes Geschwader verfügte, aber dennoch nicht erreichbar und vielleicht zerstört sei. Broosh entgegnete, dass die imperialen Streitkräfte zwar dünner gestreckt seien, als optimal, die 204. aber dennoch bereit sein werde. Im Kudo-System angekommen warnte Broosh seine Piloten, wachsam zu bleiben, da immer noch nicht klar sei, was vorgefallen war. Als die Summit plötzlich von einer Ionenkanone lahmgelegt wurde, erkannte Broosh, dass diese von der Celerity kam, und sagte noch zu sich, dass der Kapitän der Summit wohl recht gehabt hatte, als er meinte, dass mehr Piloten benötigt worden wären, während dutzende TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger auf den wehrlosen Träger und die Staffel 5 zuflogen. Broosh befahl seinen Piloten, den Kreuzer zu schützen, musste jedoch erkennen, dass sie gegen die enorme Überzahl der feindlichen Jäger keine Chance hatten. Als die Celerity die wehrlose Summit über Funk aufforderte, sich zu ergeben, warnte auch Broosh den Kapitän des Trägers, dass die Staffel 5 seinen Rückzug nicht decken könne. Als die Summit dennoch versuchte, ihren Hyperantrieb hochzufahren, fragte einer der Piloten Broosh, wie sie das Schiff jetzt schützen sollten. Broosh antwortete darauf nur, dass sie es nicht schützen können, bevor die Summit durch die Turbolaser der Celerity vernichtet wurde. Flugoffizier Ganem Kahi wollte Rache nehmen und so viele feindliche Jäger wie möglich ausschalten, doch Broosh ermahnte ihn zur Ruhe und ergab sich der Celerity. Nachdem die Staffel 5 ihre Abfangjäger nahe der besetzten Minenanlage gelandet hatte, wurden die Piloten von einem Trupp Sturmtruppen in Empfang genommen. Ganem fragte seinen Vorgesetzten, was sie nun tun sollten. Broosh antwortete darauf nur, dass sie sehen würden, was Admiral Gratloe, der sich als abtrünniger Deserteur herausstellte, zu sagen hätte. Der Admiral versuchte die Piloten auf seine Seite zu ziehen und für seine Splittergruppe zu gewinnen. Broosh erbat sich daraufhin etwas Zeit mit seinen Piloten, um sie von Gratloes Sache überzeugen zu können. In der Zelle deckte er auf, dass seine Sympathien für Gratloe nur vorgespielt waren, und gab Oberleutnant Jeela Brebtin ein Signal, auf das hin sie ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel zog. Broosh sagte der Wache vor der Tür Bescheid, dass seine Piloten sich Gratloe anschließen würden, woraufhin diese die Türe öffnete. Sofort rammte Jeela dem Soldaten das Messer zwischen Helm und Rüstung, und überwältigte diesen so. Broosh schnappte sich dessen E-11-Blastergewehr und befahl, die Einrichtung für das Imperium zurückzuerobern. Als sich die Staffel nun wieder ihren Weg zur Landeplattform freikämpfte, wies Broosh seine Piloten an, nur Betäubende Munition einzusetzen. Bei ihren TIE-Jägern angekommen mussten die Imperialen erkennen, dass Gratloe seine Codes verwendet hatte, um die Piloten aus ihren Jägern auszusperren. Noch bevor Broosh die Backdoor-Programme, die er für genau solche Fälle eingebaut hatte, anwenden konnte, wurde die Staffel 5 von einer Übermacht an abtrünnigen Sturmtruppen gestellt, die sie aufforderten, ihre Waffen niederzulegen. Broosh befahl Jeela, die schon ihren Blaster zur Gegenwehr erhoben hatte, nicht zu schießen und wandte sich in einer Ansprache an die Sturmtruppen, in der er ihnen versprach, dass das Imperium sie nicht dafür verurteilen würde, dass sie die Befehle ihres kommandierenden Offiziers befolgt hätten, und säte mit der Frage, ob Gratloe den Reichtum, den er sich aus der Minenanlage verspricht, wirklich mit seinen Soldaten teilen würde, Zweifel unter den Sturmtruppen. Er überzeugte so den Wortführer der Sturmtruppen, ihnen ihre Schiffe wiederzugeben. Wieder im Orbit über Kudo erreichten einige TIEs aus dem Bordgeschwader der Celerity die Staffel 5 und informierten sie darüber, dass die loyalen Einheiten nach Gefechten auch wieder den Sternzerstörer kontrollieren. Broosh befahl, auf den ISZ zurückzukehren, doch der TIE von Lyttan, der soeben noch davon redete, dass die Mission trotz des Verlustes der Summit dennoch ein Erfolg werden könnte, wurde durch eine Salve von aus dem Hyperraum gesprungenen Rebellenschiffen, die sich als Gratloes Käufer entpuppten, vernichtet. Broosh erkannte, dass er mit einer zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Gruppe nicht gewinnen kann, und ordnete an, zurück zur Celerity zu fliegen. Als auch noch Ganems TIE beschädigt wurde und Zins Schiff im feindlichen Feuer explodierte. An Bord der Celerity fragte eine Sturmtruppen-Corporal, ob sie noch auf die restlichen Flieger warten sollten, worauf Broosh sagte, dass er nicht glaubt, dass noch jemand kommt, und den Sprung in den Hyperraum befahl. Quellen *''TIE Fighter Anmerkungen en:Teso Broosh Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Offiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Lieutenant Commander Kategorie:Lieutenant Commander des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:TIE-Piloten Kategorie:204. Jägergeschwader Kategorie:Kanon